1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a burn-in test socket having a guiding member assembled to the housing and detachable from the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 issued to Chen on Oct. 17, 2006 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a connecting member mounted on the insulative housing and having a connecting face supporting the IC package, a latch and an actuator mounted on the insulative housing, and a pair of springs mounted between the actuator and the insulative housing. The latch is formed with a locking portion and a pivot connected with the locking portion. The actuator is formed with a depressing portion resisting against the locking portion. When the actuator is pushed downwardly, the depressing portions depress the latch and upwardly opening the locking portions. The IC package could be put into or pulled out from the connecting face of the insulative housing.
The connecting face should be designed into a dimension corresponding to that of the selected IC package. The electrical connector could connect with only one type of the IC package. It is impossible to connect with two types of IC package, such as TSOP 56 (Thin Small Outline Package 56) and TSOP 48 (Thin Small Outline Package 48), by the conventional electrically connector.
Hence, an electrical connector having detachable guiding member is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.